Atlantis
by HighD
Summary: Harry has to, along with the rest of his History of Magic class, give a speech about a different topic of Wizarding history that muggles have over glamorized in there disbelief. But who does that have any relevance to Draco? Read and find out.(HD-oneshot-


**Atlantis **

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. So stop bloody well bugging me about them!

Summery: Harry has to, along with the rest of his History of Magic class, give a speech about a different topic of Wizarding history that muggles have over glamorized in there disbelief. But who does that have any relevance to Draco? Read and find out. (HD)

_A/N: I don't really know how good this is. I simply really wanted to write a one shot. I've never been able to think of one though. So this afternoon/evening Iforced myself to. I hope you all like It!_

* * *

"Since when do we have to read papers out loud?" Harry complained to Hermione for the seventh time that morning. 

"Obviously since Professor Binns gave us the assignment." She replied annoyed. That happens to one as they are bugged about the exact same thing constantly. "You'll live with It Harry. Its not like you've never given speeches before."

"And Professor Binns called this a _fun_ assignment." Harry grumbled. "Obviously he doesn't know what _fun_ means."

"Cheer up mate, maybe you wont have to go today." Ron offered from where he was sitting next to Hermione. They were going over all the reports the class hand in two different class periods. Hermione prayed after Ron said that that Harry would have to go today. She was not willing to have him acting like this again.

"Why is Malfoy looking over here?" Ron asked noticing the blonde boy as he had been turning back to his breakfast.

"Who knows? Probably just plotting something to try and attack us with, you know how he is." Harry said disinterestedly, looking over to the Slytherin himself. Ron nodded and went back to eating as much food as he could until,

"Well come on boys, time for History of Magic." Hermione chirped grabbing her bag, Harry groaned and followed. As they were leaving the Great hall Ron said,

"You know what Hermione? I bet you are the only one who looks forward to that class." Hermione looked at Ron outraged and huffed walking on ahead of them. Harry laughed as Ron looked at him confused, "what did I say?" Harry just shook his head laughing as he and Ron followed Hermione to the waiting classroom.

* * *

"Today class we are to start our presentations of the topics we handed out last week." Professor Binns drowned on boringly. "We shall first be going with volunteers, and then I shall randomly call out who I want to go next. If no one volunteers I shall simply start by calling out peoples names. If the person whose name I call is not here for whatever reason they will not go. If the person I call on is not prepared they shall be given the chase to try and go anyway or else take a zero for this assignment. If I call you and the bell rings…" Binns droned on for near twenty more minutes about what ifs with the assignment before he finally asked for volunteers. Of course Hermione's hand was the first one in the air. 

"Ms. Garage?" he said looking carefully at her.

"Granger." Hermione said standing up and pulling up to the front of the room charts with her and note cards that she had her paper written down on in case she forgot what it said. She memorized her paper for the presentation, but nothing is as good as being prepared for the off chance she forgot part of it, hence the note cards. Never know when you might forget.

"the Sandman," She started,"Everyone knows that in the 1600's..."Hermione went as well as many other students from the 6th year class that was combined from all of the houses. So many people had conflicting schedules because of all the classes they no longer taking, and the ones they had more of, that there was not enough students or time to only have two houses per class.

"No wonder he never gives assignments when he has to deal with talking with us." Ron commented to Harry when Hermione was still giving her speech.

"Yeah, kind of a shame though. Sure would cut down on time we actually need to pay attention during class." Harry agreed. That man went over everything that could ever possibly happen about five times, defiantly a time killer.

"Not that we pay attention anyway." Ron said. The boys both chuckled quietly receiving a glare from Hermione. Professor Binns didn't show any signs of noticing.

"Potter, Harry." Binns read off his list of students. Harry groaned. Out of all the students in the class it had to be him that the Professor had to call once the volunteers we all finished going. Reluctantly Harry stood up and moved to the front of the classroom.

"In a single day and night of destruction the city of Atlantis was swallowed up into the sea." Harry read nervously fiddling with the sleeve of his robes swaying where he had planted his feet. "Muggles believe in the thought of Atlantis, however they do not know anywhere near the full depth of what Atlantis is. For instance, if you took a bathtub, and forced little islands on the bottom, muggle kids could pretend that was how the lost city is…" Harry talked for the five minutes he was supposed to finishing right before the bell rang.

"I hate being last." Harry grumbled as he walked out of the classroom between Hermione and Ron.

"Yes well I can only imagine why." Draco Malfoy commented walking out of the classroom right after the famous trio. "If my report was that awful I would hate going at all even if it wasn't last. And people always remember what happened last, sucks that out of all of them yours is the one we have to remember isn't it Potter."

"Oh shove off Malfoy. You didn't even go. How could we know that yours is any better?" Hermione asked pulling Ron and Harry away from where Draco was standing. When she looked back she saw Draco watching them as his cronies caught up to him. Finally he turned away and walked off. Hermione just shook her head and ran to catch up with Ron and Harry.

* * *

The trio was at dinner together. Nothing exciting happened according to Harry. He was looking over at the Slytherin table more then normal that day but he assumed no one noticed. He was right of course. Hermione and Ron were flirting trying to get the other to acknowledge they liked each other. Harry just smiled and shook his head at there obliviousness. 

After dinner Harry sat with Ron playing chess for a while every now and then looking up at the clock sitting above the fireplace in the house common room.

"What's the matter Harry?" Ron asked following Harry's line of sight to the clock. "Got a hot date for tonight or something?" Harry laughed while Hermione sat reading out of one of her insanely huge books. She'd given up trying to make them do there home work rather then play chess awhile ago, 'if you want to fail fine by me. See if I help you when you come whining to me about your papers being due tomorrow.' She always said that and all of them, including Hermione, knew she would end up helping them anyway.

Harry finished his game with Ron holding out longer then he thought he was going to.

"Good game man." Harry yawned standing up. "I'm going to go and take a bath in the prefects bathroom no one should be in there right now." he said. Ron just nodded and Hermione started on with her 'your not a prefect so you shouldn't use the bathroom' rant till he left the common room.

"So what should we do now?" Ron grinned at Hermione.

"Oh I'm sure I could think of something." Hermione said putting her book down and climbing onto Ron's lap. "How long do you think it will take till he finds out we're together?" Hermione asked kissing Ron lightly on the lips.

"Once he gets his head of his boyfriend for long enough." Ron said before pulling Hermione down into a kiss that they didn't break for quite some time.

* * *

Harry was swimming around the tub in the perfects bathroom. It was really the best place to go for bathing purposes. Harry looked over to the clock on the wall and tsked. He was late. Harry submerged himself under the water and when he got back up a puff of quite cold air touched his face. He shivered slightly letting himself get reused to the air; it was always cold after soaking in water probably over a hundred degrees. 

However when the sound of someone moving around the room reached Harry's ears he figured the feel of colder air coming in from the hallway could not have helped his face freeze.

"Hello?" Harry asked standing in the tub looking around for the person he heard. Harry moved to the side of the tub where his glasses lay after not getting a response and not seeing anything with his pitiful non-corrected sight and found his glasses nowhere around the side of the tub where he left them.

"Whoever is here, give me back my glasses I do not enjoy people stealing them from me." Harry barked glaring as fiercely as anyone who couldn't see and who didn't know who they were looking for, or at for that matter, could. Harry grumbled after a few minutes and went back to his bath. No one was there. It had just been wishful thinking on his part. Harry sighed and swam around the huge tub a few times. He looked up to the clock again, "I'll wait twenty more minutes." He decided. Only seconds after making his decision a pair of arms encircled him from behind and a set of lips kissed over his shoulder and the back of his neck. The wave of water made by the other boy entering the tub hit him moments later splashing water over his drying chest.

"I caught me a Gryffindor." A silky voice said from behind Harry. Harry shivered,

"Took you bloody long enough to get here." Harry grinned looking behind him at Draco.

"You think I enjoyed this? I'm the one who had to find you. You gave the worst clues in the world for where you would be."

"Well its not like there was so much I could do. If I said 'I'm going to be in the prefects bathroom tonight' people would wonder what the hell I was talking about not to mention there would be a shit load of people here right now." Harry informed Draco.

"Whose idea was it to turn Binns' assignment into a game?" Draco asked shaking his head.

"Yours." Harry grinned.

Draco looked at Harry, "it was not." Harry just raised an eyebrow, "All right so it was." Draco paused, "I forgot that I never really cared much for games." He announced. Harry turned around and wrapped his legs around Draco and ground his hips into the blonde's erection. Draco moaned and Harry attached his lips to Draco's capturing all of the noise.

Draco never even noticed when Harry let his legs fall off of him. He did notice however when Harry broke completely away and dove under the bubbly water hiding completely from Draco's sight and swimming the few lengths the bathtub had. Harry's head peeked up from beneath the bubbles and he grinned at Draco before submerging himself again. Draco felt something brush past his leg and felt light fingertips brush across his erection, before he saw Harry again peek above the water on the other side of the tub

"Well, this game might be fun." Draco conceded before diving under the water and attacking the Gryffindor waiting for him under there.

* * *

_The End_

* * *

_**Please Review**_


End file.
